List of Pigeon Breeds
This is an alphabetical list of pigeon breeds. Pigeons and doves are members of the bird family Columbidae. Doves tend to be smaller birds and pigeons larger ones, although this distinction is not consistently applied. The birds listed here are breeds of the Domestic Pigeon (Columba livia domestica). Other Columbidae species (e.g., the domesticated Barbary Dove, Streptopelia risoria) have been developed into breeds, but these are generally simple color variations. A * Aachen Cropper * Aachen Lacquer Shield Owl * Aachen Pouter * Aargau Peak Crested * Absy Egyptian Swift * Abu Abse-Dewlap * Adabil * African Owl * Agaran Boinije * Agaran Pigeon * Ahmar Gohzar Egyptian Swift * Alpine Swift pigeon * Alsace Cropper * Altenburger Trumpeter * American Bohemian Pouter * American Cam Cropper * American Domestic Show Flight * American Flying Baldhead * American Flying Flight * American Flying Tumbler * American Giant Homer * American Giant Tumbler * American Giant Runt * American Modern Flight * American Roller * American Show Racer * American Strasser * American Trentons * Amsterdam Beard Tumbler * Anatolian Owl Pigeon * Anatolian Ringbeater * Anbary Asmar Egyptian Swift * Ancient Tumbler * Antwerp (pigeon) * Antwerp Smerle * Apatin Tumbler * Arabian Trumpeter * Arad Barred Highflier * Arad tumbler * Archangel * Archangel White Trjasuni * Argovien White-Tail * Armenian Tumbler * Armenian Highflier * Asiatic Crack Tumbler * Australian Performing Tumbler * Australian Saddleback Tumbtumbler * Australian Fischer Pigeon,Austrlian Fisher pigeon * Australian Magpie Cropper * Australian White-Tail B * Baja Tumbler * Baku Boinije * Baska Tumbler * [[Barb (pigeon) * Bango * Barbarisi Owl Pigeon * Baret Of Liège * Bavarian Pouter * Baska Tumbler * Basra Dewlap * Bavarian Cropper * Bavarian Highflyer * Beak-Crested Jacobin * Beauty Homer De Lige * Belgian Beauty Homer * Belgian Highflyer * Belgian Tumbler * Belgian Ringbeater * Berlin Medium Face Tumbler * Berlin Long Faced Tumbler * Berlin Medium Faced Tumbler * Berlin Short Faced Tumbler * Bijeljina Roller * Bernburg (pigeon) * Berne Half Beak * Berne Peak Crested * Bernhardin Magpie * Birmingham Roller * Blondinette * Blue Tumbler of Cluj * Bohemian Pouter * Bohemian Fairy Swallow Pigeon * Bohmentaub * Bokhara Trumpeter * Bokhara Tumbler * Bolk Egyptian Swift * Boston Blue Tumbler * Bremen Tumbler * Breslauer Tumbler * Breslau tumbler * British Show Racer * Brunner Pouter * Bucharest Ciung Highflier * Bucharest Show Tumbler * Buda Grizzle Budapest Short Face Tumbler * Budapest Highflier (Poltli) * Budapest Muffed Tumbler * Budapest Muffled Stork * Budapest Short Face Tumbler * Bursa Tumbler * Bursa (pigeon) C * Carneau * Cassel Tumbler * Catalonian Head and Neck Tumbler * Catalonian Laced Bordench Mondain * Catalonian Tumbler * Cauchois (pigeon) * Central Asiatic Roller * Chinese Nasal Tufted * Chinese Flying Pigeon * Chinese Owl * Chistopolian Highflyer * Clean Legged Fullhead Swallow * Clean Legged Spot Swallow * Coburg Lark * Colillano Pouter * Cologne Tumbler * Crescent (pigeon) * Crested Soultz * Cumulet * Czech Bagdad * Czech Ice Pouter * Czech Muffed Tumbler * Czech Trumpeter D * Damascene (pigeon) * Danish Suabian * Danish Tumbler * Danzig Highflyer * Dewlap (pigeon) * Debrecin Roller * Domestic Show Flight * Domino Frill * Donek * Double Crested Priest * Dragoon (pigeon) * Dresden Trumpeter * Duchess (pigeon) * Dutch Highflier * Dutch Beauty Homer * Dutch Cropper E * Ebling Whitehead * Egyptian Swift * Egyptian Tumbler * Eichbuhl * Elster Pouter * Elster Purzler * English Barb * English Carrier * English Exhibition Homer * English Fantail * English Long Face Tumbler * English Longface Muff Tumbler * English Magpie * English Owl * English Pouter * English Short Faced Tumbler * English Show Homer * English Trumpeter * Erlau Tumbler * Escompadissa Tumbler * Exhibition Flying Tippler F * Fantail * Fat Shan Blue * Felegyhazer Tumbler * Felègyha Tumbler * Fish Eye Roller * Florentine (pigeon) * Flying/Sporting Pigeon * Flying Oriental Roller * Flying Performing Roller * Flying Saddle Homer * Flying Tippler * Fork-Tailed * Franconian Heart Magpie * Franconian Toy Self * Franconian Trumpeter * Franconian Velvet Shield * French Bagdad * French Mondain * French Pouter * Frillback * Frillback G * Gaditano Pouter * Galaţi roller * Galatz Roller * Genuine Homer * German Beauty Homer * German Beak-Crested * German Colored Tail Owl * German Double-Crested * German Long Face Tumbler * German Modena * German Nun * German Shield Owl * Ghent Cropper * Giant American Crest * Giant Mallorquina Runt * Giant Runt * Gier * Gorguero Pouter * Granadino Pouter * Groninger Slenke * Gumbinnen White Head Tumbler H * Hague Highflier * Halaby Egyptian Swift * Hamburg Sticken * Hamburg Tumbler * Hana Pouter * Hanover Tumbler * Helmet (pigeon) * Hessian Pouter * Hindi Fantail * Hollander (pigeon) * Homing pigeon * Holle Cropper * Hungarian (pigeon) * Hungarian Buga Pigeon * Hungarian Egri Tumbler * Hungarian Giant House Pigeon * Hungarian Giant Pouter * Hungarian Highflier * Hungarian Short Beaker * Huppé Picard * Hyacinth (pigeon) I * Ice Pigeon * Indian Fantail * Indian Fantasy (pigeon) * Indian Gola * Indian Mondain * Indian Pearl Highflier * Indian Pigeon * Iranian High Flying Tumbler Breeds * Italian Owl J * Jacobin * Jerezano Pouter * Jewel Mondain * Jiennense Pouter K * Kaluga Turmani * Karakand Fantail * Karakandy Egyptian Swift * Kazan Tumbler * Kelebek * Kiev Tumbler * King (pigeon) * Kiskunfelegyhaza Tumbler * Kojook Egyptian Swift * Komorn Tumbler * Konigsberg Moorhead * Koros Tumbler * Königsberg Colour-Head Tumbler L * Lacene * Lahore * Laudino Sevillano Pouter * Lebanon (pigeon) * Lenardo * Lille Pouter * Lotan (pigeon) * Lucerne Gold Collar M * Macedonian Turbit * Madrasi Higflyer * Magpie * Majorcan Bort Runt * Majorcan Esbart Roller * Maltese (pigeon) * Marchenero Pouter * Mariola (pigeon) * Markische Magpie Tumbler * Martham (pigeon) * Memel Highflier * Mesawed Egyptian Swift * Micholaiyvski Shield Tumbler * Miniature American Crested * Modena (pigeon) * Modern Show Flight * Modern Spanish Thief Pouter * Mookee * Montauben * Moravian White Head * Morrillero Alicantino Pouter * Moroncelo Pouter * Moscat * Moscovite Tumbler * Moulter * Muffed helmet * Munsterland Field Pigeon N * Norwegian Tumbler * Norwich Cropper * Novi Sad Short Face Tumbler * Nun (pigeon) * Nuremberg Lark * Nurnberg Swallow * Nis’s white-tail highflyer * Nis Highflyer O * Old Dutch Capuchine * Old Dutch Tumbler * Old Dutch Turbit * Old Fashioned Oriental Frill * Old German Cropper * Old German Moorhead * Old German Nun * Old German Magpie Tumber * Old German Owl * Old German Turbit * Old Holland Pouter * Old Style English Flying Saddle Tumbler * Oriental Frill * Oriental Roller * Oriental Turbit * Ostrava Bagdad * Otati Egyptian Swift P * Pakistani Highflier * Pappatacci * Parlor Roller * Parlor Tumbler * Persian Highflyer * Pheasant Pigeon * Piacention * Pigmy Mariola * Pigmy Pouter * Polish Barb * Polish Gansel Tumbler * Polish Helmet * Polish Highflier (Galincian Highflier) * Polish Kronen Tumbler * Polish Lynx * Polish Orlik (Ukrainian Skycutter) * Polish Owll * Pomeranian Pouter * Pomeranian Show Crest * Portuguese Breeder * Portuguese Tumbler * Posen Colored Head Tumbler * Pouter * Poster (pigeon) * Prachen Kanik * Prager Short Face Tumbler * Prague Medium Face Tumbler * Prishtina Roller * Ptarmigan (pigeon) Q * Quet Roller R * Racing Homer * Rafeno Pouter * Rakovnik Roller * Rawson Short Face Tumbler * Regensburg Tumbler * Rehani Egyptian Swift * Reinaugen Tumbler * Reversewing Color Pigeon * Reversewing Pouter * Rhine Ringbeater * Rock Pigeon (Not actually a breed, but the ancestor of them all) * Roller Pigeon * Romagnol (pigeon) * Romanian Argintiu Tumbler * Romanian Beard * Romanian Black-Cherry Tumbler * Romanian Blind Tumbler * Romanian Blue Barred Whitetail * Romanian Coffee-Colored Tumbler * Romanian Gagiu * Romanian Moriscar Roller * Romanian Naked-Neck Tumbler * Romanian Silvery Tumbler * Romanian Orbetean Tumbler * Romanian Tshoong Tumbler * Romanian Whitetail Tumbler * Romanian Satu-Mare Tumbler * Roshan Chirag * Royal Snow Tumbler * Russian Akkermann Tumbler * Russian Martini * Russian Tumbler * Rzhev Startail Tumbler S * Saar Pigeon * Safi Egyptian Swift * Saint (pigeon) * Satinette * Satu-Mare Tumbler * Saxon Breast Pigeon * Saxon Fairy Swallow * Saxon Field Pigeon (covers most Saxons) * Saxon Monk * Saxon Pouter * Saxon Priest * Saxon Shield * Saxon Spot * Saxon Stork * Saxon White Tail * Scandaroon (pigeon) * Schalaster Pouter * Schmalkender Moorhead * Schmolin * Schoneberger Streifige Tumbler * Seraphim Pigeon * Serbian Highflier * Shack Kee * Shakhsharli * Show Cumulet * Show Racing Homer * Show Tippler * Silesian Moorhead * Silesian Pouter * Silesian White Head * Silky Fantail * Single Crested Priest * Slovak Pouter * Sottobanca * South German Charcoal Lark * South German Latz * South German Monk * South German Moorhead * South German Shield * South German Spot * South German Tigermohr * South German White Tail * Spaniard (pigeon) * Spanish Bagdad * Spanish Barb * Spanish Flamenca Runt * Spanish Frillback Bagadette * Spanish Gabacho Runt * Spanish Little Friar Tumbler * Spanish Mondain * Spanish Monjin * Spanish Naked Neck Pigeon * Spanish Nun * Spanish Owl * Spanish Owl Pouter * Spanish Thief Pouter * Spangeled Magpie Purzler of Satu-Mare * Srebrniak (Perlovy) * Starling * Stargard Shaker * Starwitzer Pouter * Steinheim Bagdad * Stellerkrofer * Stettiner Tumbler * Steiger Pouter * Stork Pigeon * Stralsunder Highflier * Strasser (pigeon) * Sverdlovsk blue-gray mottle-headed pigeon * Swallow (pigeon) * Swing Pouter (Stavak Pouter, Steller Pouter) * Swiss Crescent * Swiss Mondain * Syrian Bagdad * Syrian Coop Tumbler * Syrian Fantail * Syrian Halabi * Syrian Sabuni Tumbler * Syrian Swift * Syrian Turbiteen * Szegediner Highflier T * Taganrog Tumbler * Taqlaji * Texan Pioneer * Thai Fantail * Thai Laugher * Thurgau Peak Crested * Thuringian Breast Pigeon * Thuringen Field Pigeon (covers most Thuringens) * Thuringian Goldkafertaube * Thuringian Pouter * Thuringian Self Colored * Thuringian Shield * Thuringian Spot * Thuringian Stork * Thuringian Swallow * Thuringian White Bib * Thuringian White Head * Thuringian Wingpigeon * Tiger Swallow * Tippler * Timisora Tumbler * Transylvanian Double-Crested Tumbler * Tumbler of Arad * Tumbler of Botoşani * Tumbler of Craiova * Tumbler of Kiev * Tumbler of Transylvania * Tumbler of Yassy * Tung Koon Paak * Turbit * Turbiteen Mövchen * Turisian Owl * Turkish Pigeon U * Ural striped maned pigeon V * Valencian Figurita * Valencian Giant Tenant Pigeon * Valencian Homer * Valencian Magany Homer * Valencian Peter Runt * Valencian Pouter * Verkehrtflügelfarbentaube * Vienna (pigeon) * Vienna Gansel * Vienna Highflier * Vienna Medium Face Tumbler * Vienna Muffed Tumbler * Vienna Short Face Tumbler * Vienna White Shield Tumbler * Vogtland (pigeon) * Volga Russian Tumbler * Voorburg Shield Cropper W * Warsaw Schmetterling (Warsaw Butterfly) * West of England Tumbler * Wuürttemberg Moorhead Z * Zitterhall (Stargarder Zitterhals, Stargard Shaker) * Zurich White Tail Unverified Breeds The following breeds were added by editors but are unverified as far as being actual breeds of pigeons. If you can provide verification that they are truly pigeon breeds such as a reference in any standards book, please add that information to this article's talk page and we'll move these breeds back into the main list. * New York Danish Flying Tumbler * Saint Louis Arch Crested Fantail Category:Pigeons